hero_and_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Star-Lord (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe |species = Human-celestial hybrid |occupation = Member of the Ravagers (formerly) Leader and member of the Guardians of the Galaxy |home = Milano (formerly) The Eclector (formerly) Missouri (formerly) |goal = To find out who his father is. (succeeded) Defeat Thanos and Avenge Gamora (Failed) |family = Meredith Quill † (mother) Ego † (father) Yondu Udonta † (adoptive father) |friends = |romance = Bereet (ex-girlfriend) Gamora (primary love interest and girlfriend, deceased) |enemies = }}, Ronan the Accuser †, Korath the Pursuer †, Sakaarans, Monstrous Inmate †, Abilisk †, Sovereign, Ayesha, Zylak, Taserface, Gamora , Rocket Raccoon , Groot , Drax the Destroyer , Yondu Udonta † (briefly), Kraglin Obfonteri (briefly), Ego †, Tony Stark/Iron Man † , Peter Parker/Spider-Man , Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange , Thanos †, Thanos †, Chitauri, Chitauri Gorillas, Leviathans, Chitauri Giant Dogs, Black Order, Corvus Glaive †, Proxima Midnight †, Cull Obsidian †, Ebony Maw †, Outriders, Leviathans}} |powers = Superhuman strength |possessions = His Sony Walkman and headset Quad blasters,Energy Bolas, Hadron Enforcers |fate = Is resurrected by the Hulk and continues leading the Guardians of the Galaxy. |type_of_hero = Super-Anti-hero }} Peter Jason Quill, also known as Star-Lord is a character of the Marvel Cinematic Universe as the main protagonist of the Guardians of the Galaxy trilogy, a protagonist in Avengers: Infinity War, and a minor character in Avengers: Endgame. He is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy and a former member in the Ravagers, the true love and boyfriend of Gamora, son to Meredith Quill and Ego the Living Planet, and adoptive son to Yondu Udonta Background Peter Jason Quill was born on Terra in late 1980 to Meredith Quill and Ego the Living Planet. Being raised by a single mother, while having a fatherless childhood, and seeing other children playing ball with their dad, Peter often walked around with a picture of David Hasselhoff around in his pocket and told other children that he was his father. However, when asked where his dad was, Peter said he was filming or on tour with the band. His mom made Peter a tape filled with her favorite songs growing up. However, their happy family was short lived when Meredith was diagnosed with brain cancer due to Ego planting a tumor in her head. The last few months Pete had with Meredith were rough. He began fighting with the other boys while being raised by his grandfather for a short time. After his mother died from cancer, Quill was abducted by Yondu Udonta and his team of Ravagers. Raised a Ravager, Quill never forgave Yondu for stealing him from his family and never knew the real reason why Yondu took him in the first place. Personality Peter began the story as a womanizer and has no honor (according to Gamora). However, as the film progresses, Peter soon begins to develop a sense of pride and familial intention towards his team, promising to look after them. Though he claims to often not care about whether Gamora lived or died, it was very clear that Star-Lord didn't want her getting killed, showing he did have an honorable side Gamora hardly realized. Quill was also fond of pop culture, shown through his excessive love of classic music and often making jokes about people from movies he'd seen. Star-Lord also has a sarcastic streak, similar to that of Tony Stark, Doctor Strange and Shuri. Like those three characters, they also sarcastically refer to famous fictional characters, often referring to shows such as Cheers and Knight Rider and films, such as Footloose and referring to his friends as fictional characters. For examples, he compares his relationship with Gamora to that of Sam and Diane's in Cheers and calling his adoptive father "Mary Poppins" after the Disney character of the same name. Most of his friends don't understand what he is referring to. His loved ones' safety are always what comes first, no matter what. Whenever Quill loses a loved one, he will either act violently or not. When his mother died, Peter just simply cried and ran out of the hospital but as an adult, he attacked Ego when he learned that his father killed his mother. His temper also got the better of him when he began beating Thanos for the murder of Gamora and inadvertently causing the mad-Titan to achieve his goal in erasing the universe. However, though several mistakes, Star-Lord is after all, only human and loves the people he is very close to. Possessions Weapons * Hadron Enforcer: '''A weapon of Rocket's own design. Peter used it in attempt to kill Ronan the Accuser (who survived the shot) * '''Quad Blasters * Energy Bolas Equipment * Peter's Helmet: '''Peter presumably made the helmet of his own design. It was made of silver metal and had beating red eyes. However, it was destroyed by Ego during the battle on his father's planet. * '''Jet Boot Attachments * Translator Implant: Peter has a translator implant implanted in his neeck. He uses it to translate other lifeforms. * Star-Lord Uniform * Aero-Rigs * Plasma Sphere * Holographic Map * Gravity Mine Earth Memorabilia * Sony TPS-L2 Walkman Headset ** Awesome Mix Vol. 1 ** Awesome Mix Vol. 2 * Troll doll'': * '''ALF Trading Cards * Garbage Pail ''' * '''Scratch and Sniff Stickers * Zunes Music player * Mattel Electronics Football Tracker Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Twenty-six years later, a grown-up Peter Quill went to Morag to retrieve the orb from the barren planet. During his first few minutes there, Quill listened to "Come and Get Your Love" by Redbone and began dancing to the song. He later found the Orb containing the purple Infinity Stone and took it from its' placeholder. However, he was soon attacked by Korath the Pursuer along with many of his other. He demanded Quill drop the orb and demanded to know of his identity. Peter reluctantly told them his full, birth name. However, as Korath attempted to take Quill to Ronan the Accuser, Peter said that they may have known him by another name, "Star-Lord." However, none of them knew what the heck his outlaw name meant. Tired of this, Quill managed to escape from the evil men and back on his ship. He was shocked to see his one-night-stand was still there, and told Bereet he forgot she was there. After they stole the orb, Peter was watching the news while clearing out his inbox without watching the actual news. Peter's adoptive father and mentor, Yondu Udonta later called Peter, and demanded where he was at. However, Quill revealed that he was leaving the Ravagers. Yondu took this as a betrayal and the two of them began arguing of Peter's upbringing. Yondu threw in Peter's face of after they picked him up on Terra, Yondu had prevented the other Ravagers from eating Quill. However, Peter ended the call before Yondu continued with his threat. After reaching the planet, Xandar, Peter and Bereet parted ways and Star-Lord made his way to the Broker's shop, where he had a meeting with Broker, who was in charge of the pawn shop. In the Broker's shop, Quill presented the orb as requested, and pretended being on his adopted father's behalf, trying to sell the orb for himself. Quill then mentioned how he nearly died getting it before Korath and his men showed up. After mentioning "Ronan the Accuser," the broker refuses to go through this transaction, not wanting his or his culture's life in jeopardy. Broker forced Peter out of his shop, causing Quill to rant on how Broker got onto his bad side. Quill met a green Zehoebrei girl, named Gamora, who began flirting with Quill, but only to steal the orb from him. Peter then began fighting her, but Gamora got the upper ground, until being intervened by Rocket and Groot, both attempting to kidnap Quill for the bounty Udonta issued. Quill managed to escape for a brief time, but Gamora got the best of him and immediately knocked him down, proceeding in calling him a fool and that he should have learned his lesson by now. However, Peter points out that he never learns, one of his weaknesses. He secretly attached a rocket to Gamora and set her off, and attempted to get away with the orb again. However, Rocket and Groot again attempted to kidnap Peter, but Gamora gained the upper ground, and tried to get the orb from Quill, but he knocked her out with a stun blast and attempted to get away with the orb again. But Rocket took out a gun and stunned Peter before he could escape. Quill was arrested for disrupting civil peace, even though he was the victim and was transferred to the Kyln with the other criminals. Quill managed to escape for a brief time, but Gamora got the best of him and immediately knocked him down, proceeding in calling him a fool and that he should have learned his lesson by now. However, Peter points out that he never learns, one of his weaknesses. He secretly attached a rocket to Gamora and set her off, and attempted to get away with the orb again. However, Rocket and Groot again attempted to kidnap Peter, but Gamora gained the upper ground, and tried to get the orb from Quill, but he knocked her out with a stun blast and attempted to get away with the orb again. But Rocket took out a gun and stunned Peter before he could escape. Peter was arrested for disrupting civil peace and was transferred to the Kyln with the other criminals. When they arrived at the Kyln, Star-Lord saw one of the prison guards touching his Walkman. He attempts to attack the blue guard. However, the guard uses a taser on Quill with the other Guardians watching. When they arrive in the prison area, Quill is confused as to why they are assaulting them with food and shouting insults before seeing that they are insulting Gamora. Quill also learns from Rocket that Gamora, as the daughter of Thanos and one who worked with Ronan the Accuser and people want revenge for the people that Ronan and Thanos had killed. When Peter asked if the guards will protect her, Rocket reveals that the guards care what they do on the outside rather than the inside. Quill is threatened with a monstrous inmate. However, in return, Rocket has Groot raise the inmate by the nose with a warning that if anyone puts their hands-on Quill, Rocket and Groot will go through them. During the night, Quill sees that some of the prisoners are taking Gamora down to the showers to kill her. When Peter sees that Drax is about to kill Gamora, Quill reveals that killing her is not wise, because Ronan the Accuser will be coming for her, and tells Drax that is when he will slice Ronan's throat. Moved by Peter's words, Drax abandons the plan, but keeps Moloka Darr's knife. In the aftermath, Quill justifies that he doesn't' care whether Gamora lives or dies, because she knows where to sell his orb. Gamora reveals she plans to sell the orb to a buyer promising to split four million units with Quill, Groot, and Rocket. Thus, the four team up to break out of the Kyln. The next day, the quartet put their plan into action. Quill is tricked by Rocket into taking one of the prisoners' legs. During the fight, Peter is nearly killed by a drone after Groot had stolen a battery that is helping them get out from the Kyln. However, he is saved by Drax, whom Peter allows to join him and his other friends with exchange that Drax getting to kill Ronan. After they escape from the Firing squad, Quill goes off to find his Walkman while taking the Orb for insurance that his team doesn't leave without him. Returning on the Milano, Quill avoids a fight between Drax and Gamora and promising that after this is over, they never have to see each other again. When they arrived on Knowhere, Quill and Gamora stayed outside of the bar they were staying at while Groot, Rocket and Drax put bets on Orloni. Peter revealed to Gamora that his Walkman was special to him because it was the day he left Earth (and the day his mother died. He plays for her "Fooled Around and Fell in Love." Before she kissed him, Gamora took out her blades refusing to be seduced by Quill's ways. However, they were interrupted when the duo heard their companions entering a fight, but they manage to break it up. Drax leaves in a fit of rage and transmits a message to Ronan the Accuser in order to bring the fight to himself. Meanwhile, Gamora, Rocket, Quill and Groot are with the Collector, who shares with them the history of what the Orb contains: The Power Stone, one of the six infinity Stones. Before the Collector pays the Guardians, the Collector's slave, Carina attempts to wield the Infinity Stone herself, However, it causes an explosion. While Rocket and Groot flee from the scene, Peter and Gamora shelter themselves from the impact before they retrieved the stone. As they left, the team had found out that Drax had called in Ronan. The situation gets out of hand even further when Quill sees that Yondu has found them on Knowhere. He and his friends (apart from Drax) flee and head out to the Mining Pods that several of the miners use. However, during the skirmish on Knowhere, Gamora (who is the one with the Power Stone) is ejected from her pod by Nebula trying to get the stone to Quill's Milano. Rocket, knowing there is no use to help her, tells Quill that they cannot stay out here, for that is not what their pods are for and urges them to return to Knowhere. Not wanting to see Gamora die and to save her life, Quill gives himself up to Yondu and goes to rescue her by putting his helmet on Gamora, allowing her to breathe in space. After being pulled on the Eclector, and Gamora revived, Quill reveals that the Orb was taken. Both Gamora and Peter are held hostage by the Ravagers; Quill makes a deal with Yondu that if he helps them stop Ronan from killing the Xandarians, they will give Yondu the orb. Despite everything looking down, Quill manages to get Drax, Rocket, Groot and Gamora to join him in saving those innocent. He reveals his plan to the Ravagers. As they approach Xandar, Yondu warns Quill that if he double-crosses them, Yondu will kill them all. Peter's ship is able to get on the Dark Aster. However, Yondu's is shot down. Quill, Gamora, Groot and Drax enter the ship. As the men go to the higher levels, Gamora goes to disable a battery that is preventing the door to Ronan being open. As Quill, Drax and Groot fight Sakaarans and Korath the Pursuer, Nebula and Gamora fight each other. The boys are reunited with Gamora as they fight off Sakaarans and Peter uses Rocket's Hadron Enforcer on Ronan, who ultimately survives the hit. Before Ronan kills them, Rocket comes through the Dark Aster, which knocks Ronan the Accuser down. As the Aster starts falling towards Xandar, Quill goes to Rocket and carries him to safety in Groot's cocoon, who sacrifices himself to save his family. After recovering, Peter began to distract Ronan with a "dance-off" to the song, "Ooh, Child," which gives Rocket and Drax enough time to assemble the Hadron Enforcer and to shoot the Power Stone out of Ronan's hammer. Quill reaches out for the Infinity Stone and grabs onto it without dying instantly. Gamora yells out in despair for Peter to take her hand. Seeing his mother, Quill takes Gamora's hand as they are soon joined by Drax and Rocket. After sharing the Power Stone and killing Ronan, Gamora tries to persuade Peter to not give Udonta the stone, but unknown to her and Yondu, Peter switched the orbs and gave his foster father the one containing the troll toy. When Udonta leaves, Peter shows her that he indeed switched them out and kept the real orb, much to Gamora's amusement. She points out that Yondu was going to kill him, but Peter tells her that he was the only known family that he ever had. However, Gamora tells him that Yondu is not the only family he's got. The team later grieves for the loss of Groot. Before Quill left Xandar with the other Guardians of the Galaxy, he was informed by Irani Rael that Peter's mother was of Earth and his father was something they had never seen before. Following their help in saving the planet, Star-Lord and his friends' criminal records are expunged, with a warning that they will still be charged in future events if they break a crime. Rhomann shows the Guardians to a repaired Milano. After twenty-six years, Peter finally opens the gift his mother gave him, which included a farewell note and an Awesome Mix Vol. 2. Gamora came across Peter and began to like his music as "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" began playing. The Guardians then left for the Cosmos, with doing something good and something bad. ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Peter returns in this film, where he and his teammates pick up Thor, who is floating in space due to Thanos attacking the Asgardians and obtaining the Tesseract. The Guardians separate with Rocket and Groot leaving with Thor and Peter remaining with Gamora, Mantis and Drax towards Knowhere, where Thanos is most likely going after the Reality Stone from the Colelctor. Before they arrive on the colony, Gamora has Quill promise to kill her if Thanos ever captures her, with Peter promising. When they arrive on Knowhere, the Guardians enter a fight with Thanos (who has already obtained the Reality Stone). He holds Gamora hostage, with Quill threatening Thanos with his blaster. Gamora reminds Quill of his promise to her. Gamora and Peter reveal they love each other before the latter goes to his deal to kill her. However, Thanos has turned Quill's blaster into bubbles with the Reality Stone. The mad Titan escapes with Gamora and sacrifices her on Vormir to obtain the Soul Stone. Peter, Drax, and Mantis meet Nebula on Titan after she sent a distress call to the Guardians to meet her there. The Guardians meet Iron Man, Spider-Man and Doctor Strange, where they come up with a plan to get the Infinity Gauntlet off of Thanos. They fight him with Mantis subduing Thanos as the others go to remove the Gauntlet. However, Quill learns of Gamora's death and, in his anger, begins punching Thanos in anger while Tony attempts to hold him back. However, due to this, Thanos escapes. Quill is one of the people who becomes a victim of Thanos' snap shortly after watching Mantis and Drax fade. ''Avengers: Endgame'' Peter is one of the many people resurrected due to Banner snapping his fingers and reversing the Decimation. During the battle on Earth, Quill is saved by Gamora from 2014. As he goes to approach her, Gamora attacks him and asks Nebula if he is the one she falls in love with. According to Nebula, it was either Quill or the tree (Groot). After Tony snaps his fingers with the stolen Infinity Stones, Thanos and his forces disappear, Peter and his fellow Guardians (sans Gamora) appear to his funeral. Thor joins the Guardians on their further adventures as Quill begins to search for Gamora, who has mysteriously disappeared. Trivia * Wyatt Oleff portrays a young Peter Quill in two flashbacks in Guardians of the Galaxy and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Chris Pratt portrayed the character throughout the remainder of the series, appearing as an adult Peter Quill in Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, ''Avengers: Infinity War'', ''Avengers: Endgame'' and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3. * During the events of Guardians of the Galaxy, Star-Lord was thirty-four years old and is thirty-eight by Avengers: Infinity War. '' * Despite Yondu's sometimes poor treatment of Peter when he was younger, Quill considers him his father. * Peter is similar to Carina Smyth from the fifth ''Pirates of the Caribbean film, Dead Men Tell No Tales. ** Both are seemingly orphans. ** Both have grown up without paternal figures in their lives. ** Both their mothers have died when Peter and Carina were both very young (Peter lost his mother at age eight while Carina lost her mother when she was a baby). ** In the end, both of them realize that the fathers they've been searching for their entire life has been by their side all along ** Both of them end up being the children of Pirate captains. *** Also their fathers sacrifice themselves so their children can live (Yondu for Peter and Barbossa for Carina) * Lee Pace, Joel Edgerton, Eddie Redmayne, Jensen Ackles, Wes Bentley, Jack Huston, Cam Gigandet, Sullivan Stapleton, Logan Marshall-Green, Garrett Hedlund, Chris Lowell, James Marsden, Jim Sturgess, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Aaron Paul, Michael Rosenbaum, and John Krasinski all onced auditioned for Peter Quill before Chris Pratt was cast. **Lee Pace went on to play Ronan the Accuser from the first Guardians of the Galaxy film.. Navigation Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Males Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Adoptees Category:The Avengers Characters